Nothing But An Animal
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Set during Puppet Master 2. Blade, Pinhead and Jester are sent out to collect brain matter but soon come back with animal brains. They soon discover you can take the brain matter from a animal, but not the animal from the brain.


**A/N: Well two stories in two days, must be a record for me. Anyway this story is based on one of my favorite Puppet Master theories, that Torch's soul is that of an animal the Puppet's killed earlier in the film. **

**Just a heads up this story starts just after Toulon is resurrected and jumps to the night Torch is finished/the night Tunneler is killed and finaly to the day Torch kills the boy in Puppet Master 2**

* * *

"_I don't think this is a good idea Blade_." The voice came from the small jester puppet as he and two other puppets stood outside a small farm.

"_We don't have much choice Jester, the master needs brain matter for the formula and there are not enough humans around so we have to get the next best thing_." Blade said looking at his friend. Though he undestood his friends concern it was either this or soon die.

He turned to the other puppet by him.

"_Ok while Jester keeps a look out Pinhead we'll get these animals down_." He said, Jester and Pinhead nodding in agreement.

The tio snuck onto the farm and made quick work of the few animals they found mainly a few hogs and a mule.

"_We got company and they have a gun_!" Jester called running over as Blade and Pinhead placed the brain matter in a small silver flask.

Blade nodded.

"_Right lets go_."

As they ran Blade couldn't help noticing Jester seemed to run a little slower than normal.

* * *

A few nights later after their night at the farm a weakened Jester was watching his master work on his newest creation which he named Torch.

Toulon turned to Jester.

"Vell Jester? Vhat do you think of ze newest addition to ze family?" he asked.

Jester looked at the metal puppet, it definetly had a theme going for it, it almost scared him as stupid as it sounded.

Toulon chuckled when Jester was unable to reply.

"You'll get used to him. As he shall soon get used to you."

Upon hearing the small passageway to the attic they both turned seeing Blade, Pinhead and Leech Woman return from watching the new humans in the building.

Something was wrong, Tunneler wasn't with them.

Blade took Leech Woman back to the trunk, she seemed upset.

Jester tried getting up, though he was pushed back by Pinhead when he climbed up.

"_Where's Tunneler_?" Jester asked quietly, he knew the humans had camaras around the hotel so it was more risky for them to move around without being seen.

Pinhead let out a heavy sigh.

"_I'm sorry Jester, the humans got him. He isn't coming back_."

* * *

"_And where have you been_?"

The metal puppet looked up to the trio of puppets annoyed.

"_Out. What's it to you_?"

Blade jumped down from the table he was on and walked over, he was still furious with Torch for both tuning up late to the mission they were assigned that cost them Leech Woman and for burning the brain matter.

"_The master was asking for you so I'll repeat myself. Where have you been_?"

Torch growled.

"_I was out scouting like YOU told me to do and this stupid kid got in my way so I killed him_." He replied.

There was a tence pause, the three puppets both shocked and appauled by what Torch said.

"_You killed AN INNOCENT CHILD_!" Blade yelled, though it was true they killed innocent people all the time there were only two rules the puppets had made and agreed to uphold.

1.) Never attack one of their own.

2.) Never kill a child.

They did have a third rule, never harm the master though after what had happened with Gallagher, Magrew and would soon happen with Toulon himself this rule was soon changed to not harm a master unless they had to.

Torch growled again.

"_Yeah, what's the problem with killing a damm kid compaired to the humans in the hotel_?"

Blade stood there unable to process what Torch had just told him, how he did it with no regret or remorse.

Before he could react Toulon arrived back and told them to go and kill.

Blade galdly obayed, he needed to take his rage out, do something, anything to take his mind off Torch.

From that day on from Blade's eyes Torch was no longer a puppet, no longer worthy of being made by Toulon.

In his eyes Torch was nothing but an animal.


End file.
